The Castle
The Castle (known as The End in-game) is the 6th and the final chapter/location encountered in Story Mode. The Castle is a large castle located on an island floating within the sky. Most of the setting of the Castle is night time, until the ending. The chapter starts out by the survivors coming from the portal encountered in the Caverns, and falls into an island with a large castle. The survivors are then greeted with a mysterious voice. The unknown being angrily wonders who's entered their castle, but then realizes its the survivors. He then challenges the survivors to make their way through the castle. The front gate to the castle opens, and the survivors step into the castle. The survivors are greeted with a corridor containing a Minigun, M249, and a First Aid Kit for them to grab onto. Upon grabbing them, zombies immediately start appearing. The survivors quickly clear them out, but the mysterious being sends in more zombies, but this time, equips them with armor. The survivors take some time to clear them away, and angers the mysterious being. Out of rage, the being sends in a large zombie known as a "guardian," which is made out of crystal. The guardian chases after the survivors and attempts to eliminate them, but is soon slain by the survivors. The second gate is then opened, and the survivors make their way into another corridor. Soon after, armored zombies almost instantly appear from both in front of and behind of the survivors. After the survivors take care of them, another guardian is then sent, this time is covered in flames which is able to burn anybody that touches it or its sword. The survivors make their effort to take down the zombie, and succeed. The third gate is opened, and the survivors make their way into the third corridor of the castle. Almost immediately after, a large swarm of very tough zombies chase towards the survivors. While the survivors take their time killing off the swarm, another large swarm of zombies sneaks up behind them. The survivors carefully kill all of them and survived. Soon after however, another guardian appears, which is faster than the other guardians, and is green colored. The survivors have a tough time taking it down, however, manages to finally kill it. The fourth gate is opened, and the survivors make their way into a large room containing many statues of zombies and a case of stairs. Upon entering the room, a large amount of zombies appears in the room and behind the survivors. After the survivors clear all of them, a very large swarm of Mini Zombies appears and quickly chases after the survivors. The survivors, however, manage to clear all of them out. The survivors attempt to go up the stairs, however, is halted by the last guardian, which is slow, but is extremely tough. After the many rounds of bullets, the survivors kill it, and make their way up the stairs. Upon going on the upper part of the castle, a very large swarm of zombies runs after them, however, the survivors clear all of them away with no struggle. The mysterious being then returns to communicate with the survivors again with a lot more anger. They realize that the survivors killed their guardians. The mysterious being then starts to send in his strong troops, starting with a large muscular zombie known as the Tank. The Tank stuns some of the survivors and jumps on them to death, while other survivors drain away its health with their weapons. After some time, the survivors kill off the Tank. The mysterious being gets more angry, and sends in two tough giant zombies. The survivors take down both of them one by one, which makes the mysterious being more angrier. The mysterious being then sends in two smaller zombies which aren't that tough, but are very fast, and one of them is shielded. One of the zombies chases after the survivors and poison some of them to death. The remaining survivors kill down the blue zombie, which then breaks the shield that protected the shielded zombie. The survivors then take down the zombie and kill it. The mysterious being gets even more angry. and sends in a very large reptilian zombie that jumps very high, and is very tough to kill. After the survivors have a tough time managing to fire at it, the zombie dies. The mysterious being then becomes extremely angry, and teleports the survivors into a large room, revealing the mysterious being's true identity as Zemus. Zemus then introduces himself and explains his backstory. After revealing his origins, he then sends in a swarm of normal armoured zombies. After the survivors quickly kills off the zombies, Zemus then sends in more tougher zombies constantly. After a while, Zemus starts to spawn in a Golden Zombie to fight over them. Zemus then spawns in a Chainsaw Zombie, a Tyrant, and a couple of Bazooka Brutes. While the survivors are attempting to clear away the swarm, Zemus spawns in a large swarm of Giants, then a couple of bosses. After a while, the survivors have a hard time taking down the bosses and zombies one by one, while Zemus makes it harder for them by spawning in more tougher zombies constantly. After a while, the survivors finally manage to take down every zombie that Zemus spawned. Zemus then claims that he's ran out of zombies, and has had enough with the survivors. Zemus then rises up from his throne, and begins to fight off the survivors on his own. The survivors then take an extremely long and tough time trying to bring Zemus down, while Zemus attempts to protect himself by using his staff to shock the survivors, and stuns them too. After an excruciating long time of firing him with around a thousand rounds, the survivors finally manage to take down the zombie king himself. After a while, a helicopter finds the castle, and flies over the large room the survivors are in. The helicopter then pulls down the rope for the survivors to climb. The survivors then climb up towards the helicopter, and rest after the battle. The survivors are successfully rescued, and are flew far away from the castle. Obtainable Weapons There are not that much obtainable weapons in this chapter. * Minigun - Obtainable near the entrance of the Castle. * M249 - Obtainable near the entrance of the Castle. * All limited guns also comes along with survivors in this chapter Trivia * This is the longest chapter in Story Mode. ** The second longest chapter being Chapter 3. * This is one of the hardest chapters in the game * This chapter has the most bosses compared to all of the other chapters. ** Even not counting bosses from previous chapters. Chapter 6 still has most bosses in the story mode Category:March of the Dead Category:Location Category:Story Mode